The Biggest Jackpot (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve has lunch with Joseph and receives a welcome surprise!


_Mari & Ilna- you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for EVERYTHING! There are no two people I'd rather be on this ride with._

 _Sandy-what would I do without you?_

 _REAL Worlders-I can never fully express what all your amazing support means to me. All I can say is that in our fourth calendar year your support and encouragement keeps me as enthusiastic as I was about this project day one._

* * *

 **The Biggest Jackpot (1/1)**

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch." Joseph stood and extended his hand as Steve approached the table at the Tropics Bar & Grill at Hilton Hawaiian Village. "I hope I didn't take you away from anything important."

"Not at all," Steve assured him as the two men took their seats. "When you called earlier it sounded like you had something on your mind."

Joseph nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Steve's eyebrows knit in concern but before he could ask if everything was alright the waitress approached to get his beverage order. On her tray she carried a large ice water and a pitcher of iced tea to top off Joseph's glass.

"Thanks, Isabella," he said.

"You're very welcome." She smiled before turning to Steve and placing the water, his usual lunchtime beverage of choice, in front of him. "Your father-in-law was showing me pictures of your adorable baby before you got here, Commander."

Steve grinned. "She's hard not to show off."

"I'll say." Isabella nodded in agreement. "She's one good lookin' kid."

"I bet you say that to everyone who shows you a picture of their baby," Steve teased.

Isabella winked. "But in this case, I actually mean it. Tell the lieutenant I said congratulations and I'm waiting to see that little angel in person."

"Will do," Steve promised.

"Do you know what you'd like or do you need more time?" she asked as she placed the tray under her arm and pulled out an order pad.

Steve nodded. "I know what I want. Are you ready, Joseph?"

Joseph slid his menu to the edge of the table. "I think I'll have the grilled chicken club sandwich."

"Excellent choice." Isabella smiled. "One of my personal favorites."

"And I'll have the fish tacos," Steve said.

Isabella smirked. "I could have bet you were gonna say that. It'll be a few minutes for your meals. If you need anything before then just let me know."

As Isabella walked away Joseph began straightening his cutlery and lining up the salt and pepper shakers evenly with the other table condiments.

"What's on your mind?" Steve asked. "Is everything ok with Elizabeth and Grandma Ang?"

"They're fine," Joseph replied. "Better than fine actually. This morning they went to beach BINGO and then they're going over to spend some time with Catherine and Angie."

Just the mention of their names made Steve smile.

He could tell Joseph was trying to find the exact words to say what he needed to say so Steve took a sip of water and waited.

"Steve, I need you to promise me that you'll give me your honest opinion about something."

"Always," Steve said without hesitation.

"I don't want you to worry about hurting my feelings or anyone else's. Or even about what Catherine might think." Joseph looked his son-in-law directly in the eye. "I want to know what _you_ think. How _you_ feel."

"Joseph, I respect you as much as anyone I've ever known," Steve said sincerely. "More maybe. I promise I'll tell you the truth."

Joseph could see the absolute honesty written on Steve's features. It was a look he'd become familiar with over the years and one of the things he admired most about the man he'd met all those years ago.

"Thank you." Joseph took a deep breath and leaned forward in his chair. "As we've talked about before, I spent so much of Catherine's childhood saying goodbye to her. Leaves were never long enough and it seemed like every time I turned around I was shipping out."

Steve nodded. When they'd discussed the issue in the past he had always reassured Joseph that Catherine understood and in fact had told him many times that as much as she would have loved to have her father around more she wouldn't change a second of her childhood because it made her the woman she is today.

But Joseph wasn't looking for reassurance today.

This felt different.

Joseph continued. "Once Catherine graduated the Academy our time together was even more scarce. If I wasn't the one saying goodbye, she was."

"Joseph," Steve interrupted, his voice taking on an edge of concern. "Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

Joseph looked at Steve and chuckled which immediately broke the tension.

"I'm fine. Really. This isn't coming out exactly like I was hoping it would." He grinned.

Steve settled back in his chair. "Take your time."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I've reached a point in my life where I'm very good at saying goodbye … but I'm also sick of it."

Steve's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why are we talking about saying goodbye?"

"Because I've got a chance at a do over and I want to take advantage of it." Joseph inhaled deeply. "What would you think if Elizabeth, Ang and I decided to move to the island permanently?"

Steve's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'd think I was the luckiest man in Hawaii."

Joseph wasn't sure what kind of reaction he'd expected but the look on Steve's face, much like he imagined someone who had just won the lottery would look … well, he'd hoped for it but hadn't allowed himself to expect it. He and Steve had a great relationship. Same with Elizabeth and Grandma Ang. But being close to your in-laws who live thousands of miles away is different than being close to them when they live 10 miles away. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like we're crowding you. Having us around for stretches here and there is different than having us here year-round."

Isabella returned and placed their meals on the table. She refilled their drinks then turned to leave. Years of waitressing had given her a sixth sense of when not to interrupt.

Steve's fish tacos sat untouched as he looked at his father-in-law, smile still in place. "Having you here year-round would be … amazing. Catherine would be over the moon. And the thought of Angie getting to grow up with you so close … I'm not … I can't even … it would be … to paraphrase Jacob … the best thing ever."

Joseph shook his head and smiled. "Not many men would be that excited at the idea of having their in-laws around full time."

"Not many men have in-laws like you and Elizabeth. And Grandma Ang of course." Steve's smile hadn't faded at all. "This is great. I mean … is this something you're seriously

considering?"

Joseph nodded. "We started talking about what we needed to do to close down the condo and looking at flights back to New York and Elizabeth and I were both just … sad at the prospect of it. Of leaving Catherine. And you. And Angie."

Steve rubbed his hands together happily. "So stay. Tell me what I can do to help."

"I want to make it clear we're not looking to become hangers on in your lives," Joseph said emphatically. "I plan on volunteering at the VA and an old friend of mine from the Academy heard I was on the island and approached me about giving an occasional lecture at Pearl."

"Sounds great." Steve bit into his taco.

"Elizabeth was thinking she could apply for a position at U of H or maybe start an afterschool tutoring program for students of all ages," Joseph explained.

"She should talk to Lea," Steve said enthusiastically. "We need programs like that here and I'm sure Lea would be thrilled to have someone with Elizabeth's experience join the team."

"That's a great idea." Joseph smiled.

"Grandma Ang is on board with staying?" Steve asked.

Joseph nodded. "She'd miss a few of her friends back home but she's already found a new group of seniors that meet in the complex rec room every day and she knows the location of every BINGO game on the island. Plus, I think her joints would be happy to get away from the cold weather."

"This … " Steve shook his head as though he had yet to actually process what he was hearing, "I've had a lot of great things happen to me in the last year or so but this would definitely make the top ten."

"I'm happy to hear you say that." Joseph beamed. "I never really thought of myself as an island dweller but over the last couple of months I've come to understand exactly what you and Catherine see in it."

Steve grinned as he picked up another taco. "You're gonna love it."

* * *

"You look like the cat that ate the canary," Danny said as Steve entered Five-0 headquarters after his lunch with Joseph.

"I, Daniel, am a very happy man," he said as he headed for his office.

Danny fell into step close behind.

He followed Steve into his office and when his partner took a seat behind his desk Danny stayed standing just inside the door and placed his hands squarely on his hips. "You can't say something like that then just walk away."

"Can't I?" Steve's eyes sparkled.

Danny held his ground. "Not unless you want me to bug you about it for the rest of the day."

Steve leaned back in his chair. "Don't you have court this afternoon?"

"Yes, so what?" Danny huffed. "I'm ready to go. It's an open and shut case."

"I'm just sayin'," Steve smirked, "you can't bug me all day if you're in court."

"I'll call Catherine," Danny threatened.

"Go ahead." Steve gestured towards the phone.

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Whatever it is, Catherine doesn't know yet, does she?"

"Not yet," Steve admitted.

Truth is he couldn't wait for her to find out.

Joseph had asked him to keep it a secret until he, Elizabeth and Ang decided on the best way to tell her and Steve had agreed with the condition they didn't take very long because as the past had shown he was no good at keeping secrets this big.

Especially from Catherine.

"Now I'm really intrigued." Danny moved closer.

Finally Steve couldn't stand it any longer and his excitement bubbled over.

"Joseph, Elizabeth and Ang are moving to the island permanently," he blurted out.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny's hands began to gesture excitedly. "That's great. For Angie, of course, but not just her … for everyone. Grace will be over the moon."

"You can't say anything until they tell Catherine." Steve was adamant.

"My lips are sealed," Danny promised, "but holy cow this is amazing news."

"Joseph was worried I might not be in favor of it," Steve told him. "He wanted to make sure I was okay with the idea of them being so close full-time."

"Which you are, of course." There was absolutely no doubt in Danny's mind that Steve would welcome the presence of his in-laws and Grandma Ang.

"Of course." Steve grinned.

Danny took a seat on the couch. "Speaking as someone who grew up with grandparents so close I spent as much time at their house as my own I can say this is gonna be a great thing for Angie."

Steve grinned broadly. "I think it's gonna be a great thing for all of us."

* * *

Steve arrived home to find Joseph, Elizabeth, Grandma Ang and Catherine sitting in the living room looking through photos picking the best ones for Angie's baby book while the infant herself slept peacefully in her napper.

Cammie greeted Steve at the door and after saying hello retreated to her post beside the Pack 'n Play.

Steve leaned over to kiss Catherine then went immediately to his peek at his daughter.

"She should be up to eat in a few minutes," Catherine said. "She's been stirring a little."

"I'll go get a bottle ready," Steve offered.

"Thanks." Catherine smiled. Steve was always eager to take the first feeding after he got home from work.

As he headed for the kitchen Elizabeth stood up. "I'll see if he needs any help."

"He's fine, Mom," Catherine said. "Steve is very good at making bottles."

"I'll just double check," Elizabeth said as she headed for the kitchen.

Catherine looked skeptically at her mother's retreating form but was quickly distracted as Grandma Ang pointed to a picture of Angie she thought was suitable for framing.

* * *

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen to make sure Catherine hadn't followed.

"So, Joseph told you about our plan, right?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "And you're sure you're alright with it?"

"Alright with it?" Steve asked with astonishment in his voice. "I'm thrilled."

Elizabeth threw her arms around him. "We don't want to invade your space or make you feel crowded in any way but it was hard enough leaving after a visit when it was just you and Catherine but now with Angie it feels nearly impossible."

"I understand completely." Steve beamed as he pulled a bottle from the refrigerator. "She's irresistible."

"That she is," Elizabeth bubbled excitedly.

"Have you told the university you're not coming back yet?" Steve asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I offered to come back for fall semester until they could find someone to replace me but the dean of my department said he'd actually received an inquiry a few weeks ago from a former student looking for a job so the timing was perfect."

Steve placed the bottle in the bottle warmer. "It's like it was meant to be."

"We also have a neighbor whose son and daughter-in-law would love to live in the same neighborhood they do and they always told us if we ever decided to sell to please give them first crack. I'm gonna touch base with them over the weekend and I kinda thought it would be nice to have the house issue all cleared up before we tell Catherine. One less thing for her to worry about. Do you think you can keep the secret for a couple days?"

"All I can promise is that I'll do my best," Steve replied.

Elizabeth patted his arm. "That's all I ask."

* * *

A short time later Angie had eaten, burped and was resting happily in Grandma Ang's arms as she sat in the armchair that had quickly become her favorite, Steve perched on the arm smiling softly at his daughter while Catherine sat on the couch between her parents scrolling through the email that had piled up during the day.

She grinned broadly as she opened one from her sister in law.

"Oh, the 'save the date' for Mary's wedding is here. Did you get yours?" she asked her parents.

"We did," Elizabeth replied. "I'm so excited. She sent me some pictures of the venue a few days ago. I'm sure it's going to be a beautiful ceremony."

"I wish you guys were gonna be leaving from here with us," Catherine sighed. "It'll be Angie's first time on an airplane and we may need all the backup we can get."

Elizabeth glanced quickly at Steve whose face remained impassive.

"You'll do fine," Elizabeth assured her daughter.

"I know it's just … " Catherine bit her lip. "I've gotten used to having you guys around and I'm gonna miss you when you go home. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you."

Elizabeth looked again at Steve who was suddenly focused completely on Angie.

"I'm sorry," Catherine continued, "that isn't fair of me. You guys have been so much help and I know you have your lives in New York to get back to. I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty."

"We know, honey," Elizabeth started but she was cut off by her husband.

"We're not leaving," Joseph blurted out. "We're staying here permanently. We're selling the house in New York and the car and your mother is gonna start a tutoring service and I'm gonna help out at the VA and Grandma Ang is gonna become the BINGO queen of Hawaii."

Catherine looked at her father, momentarily stunned.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She looked at her mother.

Then back at her father.

Finally, the sound of Steve's laughter broke her out of her reverie. "At least it wasn't me this time."

She turned to him. "You knew?"

"Only since lunch," he replied.

Suddenly Catherine burst out in tears causing Cammie to rush to her side. "I can't believe you're staying here." She threw her arms around her mother. "I'm so happy."

"Me too," Elizabeth sobbed.

Catherine pulled back and saw that her mother's tears matched her own. "When did you decide?"

"It's an idea that has been evolving for a few weeks." Elizabeth placed her hand on her daughter's cheek. "We didn't decide for sure until yesterday. And we wanted to check with you both and make sure you were on board."

"On board?" Catherine's tone was incredulous. "I'm the captain of the ship!" She looked at Steve who was grinning broadly. "Make that co-captain."

"Isn't this great news, Cammie?" she asked as she scratched the excited dog's head.

Once Cammie felt sure her human's tears were of the happy variety she retreated to lay by Ang's feet.

"Dad." Catherine turned and nearly tackled her father with her hug. "This is the best news. I'm so excited."

"We are too, honey," Joseph said around a lump in his throat. "Your mother wanted to wait and surprise you once we had a few things finalized but I … "

"Just forfeited your right to tease Steve about not being able to keep a secret?" Catherine's eyes glistened with tears of happiness.

Joseph chuckled. "I guess I did."

"Gram." Catherine stood and crossed to where her grandmother sat holding her daughter. She softly stroked Angie's head and she leaned in and gave the older woman a hug. "I am gonna love having you around full time."

Ang smiled serenely. "I'm gonna love being here for my namesake and my girl."

Catherine stood and went gladly into Steve's arms. "You kept this a secret from me."

"For six whole hours," he said proudly.

She grinned. "That may be a new record."

"I think you're right." He grinned back.

Steve looked from his wife's smiling face to their sleeping daughter. "You must have been born with your great-grandmother's luck, Angie, because you just hit the biggest jackpot of all."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
